meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zappa Mob
The Zappa was formed by three evicted Elveera females and three roving Drie Doring males. The group grew fast within the first year. After the dominant female Brigit died her daughter Lillipop took over as the dominant female. The Zappa are know for being theives often entering rivals territory to steal food. Their territory is Empire, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group was discovered Mike, the biggest male, took the position of dominant male. Brigit took the rollof dominant female. After Brigit died Lalipop took the position of dominant female. Her brother Ghost took the roll of natal dominant male after Mike left the group. Current Members The Zappa have 24 members as of May 2000. Lollipop (VZZF002) Dominant Female '''(Played by Sir Rock) Ghost (VZZM001) '''Dominant Male (Played by Meerkats123) Hooligan (VZZM003) (played by Mik15) Pumpkin (VZZF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Niko (VZZM005) (Played by SnapeFan1) Joy (VZZF006) (This meerkat is available) Gothic (VZZM007) (Played by Aniju Aura) Emo (VZZF008) (Played by Meerkats123) Punker (VZZM009) (Played by Sir Rock) VZZF010 (This meerkat is available) Vrunner (VZZM011) (Played by Head.Boy.Hog) VZZF012 (This meerkat is available) VZZM013 (This meerkat is available) VZZM014 (This meerkat is available) VZZF015 (This meerkat is available) VZZM016 (This meerkat is available) VZZF017 (This meerkat is available) VZZP018 - Pumpkin's pup (This meerkat is available) Millie (VZZF019) - Pumpkin's pup (Pleyed by Meerkats123) Tiny (VZZM020) - Pumpkin's pup (Played by Sir Rock) VZZP021 - Lollipop's pup (This meerkats is avaialable) VZZP022 - Lolipop's pup (This meerkat is available) VZZP023 - Lollipop's pup (This meerkat is available) VZZP024 - Lollipop's pup (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of all meerkats who were born or joined the Zappa. Brigit (VEF022) Mike (VDM010) Nimph (VEF071) Meck (VDM014) Elfy (VEF073) Matt (VDM017) Ghost (VZZM001) Lollipop (VZZF002) Hooligan (VZZM003) Pumpkin (VZZF004) Niko (VZZM005) Joy (VZZF006) Gothic (VZZM007) VZZF008 Punker (VZZM009) VZZF010 Vrunner (VZZM011) VZZF012 VZZM013 VZZM014 VZZF015 VZZM016 VZZF017 VZZP018 Millie (VZZF019) Tiny (VZZM020) VZZP021 VZZP022 VZZP023 VZZP024 Rivals The Zappa's main rivals are the Commandos. Their other rivals are the Vivian, Young Ones and Whiskers. History October 1998: '''Brigit, Mike, Elfy, Meck, Nimph, and Matt formed the Zappa. Brigit and Mike took dominance. '''November 1998: Brigit was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. December 1998: Brigit gave birth to Lollipop, Ghost, Hooligan and Pumpkin. Imp was prengnant. January 1999: '''One encounter with Young Ones. Nimph gave birth to Niko and Joy. '''February 1999: Elfy was pregnant. One encounter with Whiskers and Commandos. March 1999: '''Elfy gave birth to Gothic, Emo and Punker '''April 1999: '''Two encounters with Vivian and Commandos. '''May 1999: '''Brigit was pregnant. Matt went roving three times. '''June 1999: '''Brigit gave birth to VZZF010, Vrunner, VZZF012 and VZZM013 '''July 1999: '''Two encounter with Commandos. Zappa came acroos Rosie's litter and killed them. '''August 1999: '''Meck and Elfy were absent. Matt went roving. Nimph was predated by a hawk. '''September 1999: '''Meck and Elfy were Last Seen. Brigit was pregnant. One encounter with Commandos. '''October 1999: '''Brigit gave birth to VZZM014, VZZF0015, VZZM016 and VZZF017. '''Novermber 1999: '''Two encounters with Vivian and one with Commandos. '''December 1999: '''Brigit was killed by a snake. Mike and Matt went roving and left the group. '''January 2000: Lolipop and Ghost took dominance. Gothic and Punker got seperated from the group but returned. Ghost went roving, Crackle appeared. One encounter with the Young Ones and Whiskers. February 2000: One encounter with Commandos. Zeus and Ares appeared. Lollipop aborted. Group split but rejoined withint a day. March 2000: '''Group split again: Ghost, Emo and Gothic split from the main group. Ares appeared and mated with Lollipop. Pumpkin gave birth to VZZP018, Millie and Tiny. '''April 2000: Lollipop gave birth to VZZP021, VZZP022, VZZP023 and VZZP024. '''May 2000: '''Ghost went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs